Carlist Rieekan
Carlist Rieekan was a leading military commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and one of the Rebellion's original founding members. A tactician renowned for his ability to lead evacuation efforts, Rieekan served most notably as theater commander of all Alliance forces in the Hoth system. From the Alliance High Command headquarters at Echo Base, he oversaw the Rebels' evacuation during the Battle of Hoth. Biography Early life and career Rieekan grew up on the peace-loving world of Alderaan. Despite his homeworld's idyllic nature, the young Rieekan knew that sometimes fighting was necessary to prevent further tragedies. His staunch ideals led him to enter military service in the Judicial Forces at the age of 17, and he served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. His natural leadership abilities enabled him to quickly move through the ranks and to enter Officer Candidate School. When the Galactic Empire took over, it was only natural for Rieekan to stay true to his own ideals and to follow Alderaan into joining the Rebel Alliance. He was able to find joy and solidarity in the secret knowledge that the members of the Royal House of Alderaan, the Organas, were chief proponents of similar hopes for the restoration of freedom. Galactic Civil War At the outset of Alderaan's involvement in the Galactic Civil War, Rieekan commanded covert operations in the Alderaan system. His command included a network of communications satellites that linked star systems near Alderaan. When the first Death Star arrived in orbit around Alderaan, Rieekan was inspecting a new satellite transmission station in a far orbit around Delaya, Alderaan's sister planet. Almost immediately, frantic transmissions were sent to Rieekan—desperate pleas for evacuation ships. However, Rieekan feared that evacuation at that moment would reveal Alderaan's Rebel sympathies. Instead, he called the Empire's bluff, only to see his homeworld instantly obliterated. It was to his own horrified dismay that, through secret intelligence sources, he knew of the battlestation's capabilities. While there was little Rieekan truly could have done in that moment, he blamed himself for not taking action. Never again, he vowed, would he mistakenly opt for subtlety and caution over action. Never again would he gamble with the lives under his command. Following the Rebellion's victory at Yavin, Rieekan would serve the Alliance as a line officer. He served at Nentan along with Bren Derlin. There, he oversaw the evacuation of many civilian refugees hoping to find asylum from the Empire. He then managed the evacuation of several thousand liberated Rebel prisoners at the Battle of Tiems. His strategy there was later considered a text book defense by Crix Madine. He also oversaw the evacuation of the base at Dankayo, and the destruction of the Imperial armored transport Elusive, preventing vital Alliance intelligence from falling into Imperial hands, which would have jeopardized Rebel operations in three sectors. His service in these operations earned him a reputation as an officer capable in directing large scale evacuations. Rieekan's service after Yavin 4 also saw him working closely with the fledgling Rogue Squadron, sending them on a number of escort and rescue missions. During his secret meeting with recently defected Imperial officer Crix Madine on Corellia in 1 ABY, Rieekan and Madine were rescued from an Imperial ambush by Rogue Squadron, with some timely assistance by Han Solo and Chewbacca aboard the Millennium Falcon. Rieekan was a strong supporter of Madine during the period when he faced heavy distrust from some Alliance members who thought him to be an Imperial spy. He teamed Madine and the Rogues on a number of operations, including the campaign against Moff Kohl Seerdon's forces. The eventual inclusion of Madine as Chief Military Advisor in Mon Mothma's Advisory Council proved essential for a number of critical Alliance victories, including the ground assault at Endor years later. His successes at Nentan, Tiems and Dankayo made General Rieekan a perfect candidate for the command of the new, secret Echo Base on Hoth in 2 ABY in the event that the base required either defense or evacuation or, as the case was, both. He was given the rank of theater commander in charge of all Rebel ground and fleet forces in the Hoth system. Rieekan brought Major Bren Derlin, who he had served with at Nentan, to Echo Base to serve as head of security and operations. When the facility came under siege in the Battle of Hoth, Rieekan employed the delaying defence he had pre-emptively designed that allowed much of the base's personnel to escape. Still, his directive was issued in pain. He knew that the same plan that would save the lives of many would also mean the deaths of many brave soldiers. Rieekan abandoned Echo Base sometime midway through the battle, escaping aboard one of the thirteen GR-75 medium transports that managed to run the Imperial blockade of the planet and reach the secret rendezvous point. He was immediately assigned to the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Redemption for a time. Rieekan continued to serve the Alliance as theater commander for the Alliance High Command. During this time, he still performed field missions alongside young tactics genius Risiev Credal. After Credal's apparent desertion, Rieekan wrote a report for the Task Force on Alliance Security about the threat he posed: He explained that Credal's genius helped to develop Attack Pattern Delta and that, if he had deserted, all of the Rebel tactics were exposed. During this time, Rieekan also wrote a threat report about the Brosin Underground. Upon the finding of an unchartered world deep in the Outer Rim near the end of 5ABY, eventually named as Arbra, Rieekan was chosen to oversee the establishment of a new base of operations for the Rebel Alliance. Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the NPCs history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:NPCs